finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
My Diamond
My Diamond (マイ ダイアモンド) est la chanson jouée lors de l'une des fins alternatives de Final Fantasy Agito. La chanson, composée par Takeharu Ishimoto, écrite par la chanteuse Yuriko Kaida, et est interprétée par différentes seiyûs. Une version internationale fut écrite par SAWA, qui l'interprète avec Chris Ito, Reina Tokura et Yumi Yoshitaka. Paroles Version japonaise Kanji :大好きな君がそばにいる :every moment in your heart :ぎゅっと抱きしめて :Heartにふれた君の笑顔 :独り占め私のDIAMOND :遅刻きみでもalright :早退 一体 Who are you? :いつもstudy いっしょうけんめい :after school はenjoyしよう! :motionでうらはらな心遊んで :君のかなり探して ネバギバ!! :ラストチャイムから始めよう :マスカラ ツケマ in キラキラリップ :机の中に魔法をかけて :シャボン玉にかえて飛ばしたいの :大好きな君がそばにいる :夢じゃないよね ぎゅっと抱きしめて :Good morningからバイバイまで :一緒にいよう〜ねえダーリン!! :プールの匂いTシャツの私 :虹の向こうでぎゅっとつかまえて :2段のぼると同じ目線 :背伸びして愛しくキスしたい :この瞬間を焼きつけたい :every moment in my heart :すぐに抱きしめて :あの子ばかりみないで! :ヤキモチ焼きじゃないけど… :メールはいつも私からで :♡（ハート）のマークいれて恋したい :胸がドキドキマジ見れない :花火みたいな笑顔まぶしくて :大好きな君がそばにいる :夢じゃないよね?ずっと覚めないで :はにかんだ笑顔トキメクの :この恋はスペシャル MY DIAMOND Japonais :Daisuki na kimi ga soba ni iru :every moment in your heart :Gyutto dakishimete :Heart ni fureta kimi no egao :Hitorijime watashi no DIAMOND :Chikoku kimi demo alright :Sōtai ittai Who are you? :Itsumo study isshou kenmei :after school wa enjoy shiyou! :motion de urahara na kokoro asonde :Kimi no kanari sagashite neba giba!!!! :Rasuto chaimu kara hajimeyou :Masukara tsukema in kirakira rippu :Tsukue no naka ni mahō wo kakete :Shabontama ni kaete tobashitai no :Daisuki na kimi ga soba ni iru :Yume janai yo ne gyutto dakishimete :Good morning kara baibai made :Issho ni iyou〜Nē dārin!! :Pūru no nioi T-shatsu no watashi :Niji no mukō de gyutto tsukamaete :Nidan noboru to onaji mesen :Senobi shite itoshiku kisushitai :Kono shunkan wo yakitsuketai :every moment in my heart :Sugu ni dakishimete :Anoko bakari minaide! :Yakimochiyaki janai kedo… :Mēru wa itsumo watashi karade :♡ (Hāto) no māku irete koishitai :Mune ga dokidoki maji mirenai :Hanabi mitai na egao mabushikute :Daisuki na kimi ga soba ni iru :Yume janai yo ne? Zutto samenaide :Hanikanda egao tokimeku no :Kono koi wa supesharu MY DIAMOND Version anglaise :My sweet love is here next to me, and I feel all right :Every moment in your heart, I want to squeeze them good and tight :Heart to heart, your smiles will touch me soft and gently :I want to keep you as my own diamond :You are late again, but it's all right :Leaving school early, who'd you think you are? :Working hard always :I am studying on how I can get closer to you :Emotion, it's swinging back and forth for you, because of you :I'll never give up on you. Anyhow I will get you :Once the final school bell rings, we will be free as birds :Check the mascared eyelashes with glossy cute lips :Cast a spell and let the magic turn the boring days into cute and tiny bubbles :Fly away from hallways :My sweet love is here next to me, and I feel all right :Tell me this is not a dream. Won't you hold me good and tight? :From "Good morning" until we say "bye-bye" :Hard to take a day without you darling :You are the best thing ever happened in my life :Can you find me even over the rainbow's end? :Two steps higher on the stairs, my view's the same as yours :I hope that you won't find out that I'm standing on my toes :Everlasting precious memories to share with you :Every moment in your heart, I want you to hold me good and tight :Come on, baby stop looking at other girls :I'm not jealous, I won't be jealous, I'll try though... :You never write to me unless I text you first :Can I send you ♡s (heart marks) and make it obvious? :My heart is beating fast and I cannot look straight into your eyes :Your smile is too bright for me to see :My sweet love is here next to me, and I feel all right :I hope this is not a dream, if so don't ever wake me up :You've got sweetest smile. There's no way stop from falling love :This feeling is so special my diamond Vidéos Catégorie:Chansons